Sword Art: Gameindustri Saga
by liexi
Summary: Kirito didn't expect his duel with Heathcliff to turn out like this. Being transported against his will to another dimension and expected to be its saviour wasn't in his plans. Although he's going crazy, it could be a lot worse, after all, he is traveling with a group of girls fighting for his affection. Follows MK-2 storyline with few changes. Kirito/Harem. Do not own SAO or HDN.
1. Into a New Dimension!

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Chaos and disorder filled the land. The sky burned crimson as lightning flashed across the sky. Various electronics scattered across the dark red ground along with various digital monsters as in one part of the land, a large battle was taking place.

"Take this!"

A purple haired woman roared, slashing vertically at her female foe. She was in a black bodysuit with purple in certain places and had long purple hair that was tied in two pigtails. Her eyes were a light blue with a white iris. Her enemy was wearing an armored bikini suit of sorts and had yellow eyes and pink hair. She held a sharp scythe in her hand as she looked boringly at the katana wielding warrior.

The purple haired woman growled. "I won't let you get away with this Magic!

Her foe just kept her stoic look and silence as purple haired girl charged towards her. The pink haired woman pulled back her scythe and slashed quickly horizontally.

"Hmph."

The purple haired warrior grunted as she narrowly ducked under the scythe that could have very well sliced her head off. Regaining her balance, she attempted to cut her opponent in half with her katana only for her foe to fly away out of its range.

"Got you jackass!"

Magic quickly teleported out of the way, an ax crashing down and kicking up dirt in the ground where she originally was.

"Damn it, will you stop running away from me bitch?!"

The dust settled to reveal a blue-haired young woman wearing a white bodysuit. Her eyes were similar to her ally's except they were red. Magic simply whipped her hair, making the blue-haired girl growl as she got ready to charge only for a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned her head to see the purple-haired fighter with a displeased expression

"Calm down, Blanc." The purple haired woman tensed when Blanc simply shrugged her hand off.

The axwielder growled, pointing an accusing finger at her ally. "Don't tell me to calm down, Neptune!"

Magic sighed. "How do you plan to beat me if you can't even get along amongst yourselves?"

Blanc simply growled, getting ready to charge. "Shut up bitch! I'll whip that smug look off your face, if it's the last thing I do!"

Neptune grabbed Blanc's arm in an attempt to hold the crazed axe-wielder from getting herself killed. Magic smirked at the two squabbling CPUs only for it to drop as she blocked a sword with her right arm.

A white haired woman with a black bodysuit floated behind her, an ever present smirk on her green eyed face. She flew back, still smirking at Magic.

"Hmph, not bad." The white haired warrior grinned, holding her sword up. "But can you block this?!"

The white haired woman growled as her blade turned a rainbow color before she slashed towards the woman. The enemy simply blocked it again, this time with her scythe, and kicked the white haired woman in the stomach, sending her crashing into the ground as she rolled a little before coming to a stop.

Neptune gasped, flying towards her white haired ally. "Noire!"

Noire simply grunted as she stood up wobbly. "I'm fine, Neptune! Don't waste your concern on me!"

Magic chuckled mockingly staring down at the two. "Is this all the powerful CPU's can do?"

She got her response as a green lance clashed with her, sending her flying. She quickly recovered, her feet screeching against the red ground. Her eyes glared at the culprit; a green-haired woman with light purple eyes and a revealing outfit barely concealing her large breasts.

The green haired lance wielder smirked. "I'm sorry." The smirk widened as the woman pulled her lance back. "Next time I'll make sure to hir where it hurts, Magic."

Magic clicked her teeth, preparing to counter attack before she heard something approaching her at fast speeds. She turned around to see a angry blue-haired CPU, ax at the ready.

Blanc roared as she swung her ax towards Magic, who blocked with her scythe as they attempted to overpower the other.

Blanc gritted her teeth. "Why don't you die, bitch?!"

Magic's eyes showed no emotion or even signs of effort as she used her scythe's momentum to send Blanc flying. She was sent flying, colliding with the lance weiler who was charging towards the fight.

"Gah!"

"W-Watch it!"

Noire growled, watching the two's accident. "Vert! Blanc! Will you two stop playing around!?"

The two CPUs snarled as they separated. Blanc grunted, pointing an accusing finger towards Vert.

"It ain't my fault Thunder Tits was right there!"

Vert glared at Blanc. "And so you're blaming me? Who was it that got thrown right into me?"

"Enough!"

The three CPUs turned to see Neptune glaring towards Magic. Magic smirked, getting back in her stance, making all four CPUs tense up.

Neptune clicked her teeth, trying to formulate a plan in her head.

'_We can't keep attacking her without any strategy, we're getting beat up all around. I was hoping to avoid it because if leaves us tired out. But it's our only choice!'_

Neptune drew her blade and charged towards Magic. "Everyone! Get ready to use Guardian Force!"

The three other CPUs nodded as they got into their stances.

"Do you think I'll allow you to use it that easy?"

Neptune's eyes widened as Magic disappeared. She stopped and looked around for the pink haired woman before feeling a presence behind her.

"Playtime's over, CPUs."

Neptune swung her katana behind her, only for Magic to grab it with her bare hands; much to her shock. Magic grunted as she clenched the blade and twisted hard.

Neptune gasped as her sword was warped, snapped in two. But the shock didn't last long as Magic sliced across her chest, sending her flying into the air. Quickly flickering out of existence again, she reappeared above Neptune and slashed down.

Noire gasped. "Neptune!"

She watched as the purple haired CPU was sent crashing into the ground, kicking up dust. She clenched her sword in rage and glared up at the woman.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Noire roared, flying towards Magic with her sword at the ready. Blanc and Vert followed after her, the three closing in on Magic.

However, Magic remained completely calm despite the approaching weapons. Noire suddenly felt unnerved by her resoluteness, and twisted, banking back.

Too late. Electricity ran through Magic's body as she smirked.

"Foolish!"

The CPUs screamed painfully as the discharged lanced through their bodies. It lasted for a while longer before they dropped to the ground next to their already fallen ally. They painfully looked up to see Magic charging up her scythe. She grinned evilly as she looked down at them, scythe held high.

"_Apocalypse Nova!"_

Magic roared as a she slashed her scythe downwards, sending a purple shockwave towards the CPUs who were too beaten up to dodge

Neptune closed her eyes in reluctance. _'I'm sorry Iffy. Compa.'_

_BOOM!_

"NEPTUNE!"

In the back, a young pink haired girl no older than eleven watched as the attack collided with the CPUs. She back away in fear as the villain approached, her scythe raised high. Her eyes closed as she screamed in an attempt to reason.

"Please stop this! If things go on like this, Gamindustri will be reduced to rubble!"

However, Magic paid her no mind as she struck the girl unconscious. She looked towards the area where she had launched her Apocalypse Nova as the smoke cleared. Her face grew into a small smile as she spotted four heavily wounded CPUs. Picking up the young girl, she walked towards the four before dropping the body near them.

Magic smirked at her work before feeling a presence across the field. She turned to see a dark orb rising from the ground, as she bowed down on one knee. "Lady Arifore…the CPUs have been defeated. As you have requested."

The dark orb made no movement, but an ominous voice resonated from the orb. **"As expected from my best servant. I am satisfied. However, something else has come up…"**

At this Magic looked up, eyebrows raised. "What is it, my Lady?"

The voice sighed. **"There are still other CPU Candidates besides the girl you just struck down. However, even at our current strength… we lack the power to capture them on their own grounds. Which is why I need you to raise ASIC's shares as fast as you can. So that we may strike."**

Magic nodded. "Understood. You can count on me, my Lady. Though I must ask, what do we do with these CPUs?"

The voice chuckled darkly as wires begin to seep towards the unconscious CPUs. **"Leave that to me. It is time they learned suffering how I suffered. Now go CFW, Magic."**

The pink haired woman nodded before leaving the orb to itself.

That day started the domination of ASIC. Despite the warnings from friends of the CPUs, due to the CPU's absence, their fellow nations begin to lose faith in them and begin to believe in ASIC and their goddess Arifore. The chips that ASIC offered helped people beat games faster. In a land where games were the main sour that ASIC offered also helped their cause in a land where games were the main source of profit.

The worst fear of the four goddesses followers had been realized, ASIC reigned supreme…

And they showed no signs of stopping.

* * *

Three years after that day, in another dimension far from the one we were just in, a large city hosted a coliseum in which a battle was taking place.

"Owahh!"

A light blue sword clashed against a large red shield as the combatants glared at one another.

One of the combatants was a boy who looked no older than sixteen. His grey eyes showed rage similar to that of a madman's as his black hair swayed from his movement. His clothing was completely black except for several white stripes along his coat. Gripped tightly in his other hand was a black sword.

His opponent was much older than him and displayed a much calmer demeanor. His grey eyes glared into the younger boy's as his grey hair moved along with his movements. The man would use his shield to push the young boy away and hold his sword in a ready position. His red armor shined under the sunlight that filled the area as he smirked before speaking in a mature voice.

"You have a most impressive reaction time, Kirito. No wonder the players of SAO are talking about you so much."

The boy named Kirito smirked at the older man. "And you have a too perfect defense, Heathcliff!"

With those words, Kirito charged towards Heathcliff once again, the two entering a dance of steel.

From a tunnel, a chestnut haired girl donned in a white and red uniform watched the two battle in such a fierce nature. She stared at the black haired swordsman who seemed to actually be taking control of the fight. "Kirito-kun…"

If she had actually looked up, she would have noticed a cloaked figure floating in the sky, staring down at the fight.

The figure's mouth curled into a smirk once it saw Kirito begin to break Heathcliff's defenses.

"_Perfect…"_

Kirito roared like an animal once he began to feel Heathcliff's nervousness affect his combat ability. Abandoning all defense, he activated a dual blade skill called Starburst Stream.

Heathcliff raised his shield, but he began to notice his responses becoming slow compared to Kirito's. Next thing he knew, his shield had been forced back as Kirito finally managed to break his defense. The older man's eyes widened…one strike and it would be over.

No.

He couldn't afford to lose here! Not now!

Heathcliff no… Kayaba Akihiko was not going to lose right here!

Quickly, under his breath he muttered a word that would slow Kirito down and give him time to strike down the boy. He hated cheating, but this was necessary. All he had to do was slow the boy down…

"_Sorry, but I can't let you do that, Kayaba Akihiko."_

"What? Urgh!"

Suddenly, Heathcliff felt himself go heavy, as if a heavy weight had been put on his shoulders. His arms dropped as his sword and shield hit the ground. He wasn't the only one, as Kirito suddenly slammed onto the ground.

"Urgh! What in the world?"

Kirito tried to pry himself off the ground, but was unable too. He looked around to see shocked players looking at them, before they also began to fall to the floor.

"Kirito-kun?!"

Kirito turned to see a chestnut colored girl staring at him worried. Suddenly, she was forced to her knees as the raven haired boy's eyes widened. "Asuna!"

Heathcliff tried and move himself, but failed. "What's happening?" He grunted as he looked around. "Is it a glitch in the system? No, I ran the daily system check this morning."

Kirito heard the man muttering and grew a puzzled expression. "Daily…system check…? What are you talking about Heathcliff?"

Heathcliff's eyes widened in shock as Kirito stared at him. But before he could say anything, a feminine voice interrupted them.

"That Heathcliff here is actually Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and a murderer."

Both Kirito and Heathcliff turned to see a cloaked figure approaching them. It's entire body was covered, the only thing exposed were its hands and bangs of red hair coming from their hood. It's curves appeared to be those of a human female. They felt their limbs become heavier as it approached them, as if an aura of power radiated from its presence.

Heathcliff's face stayed calm despite the situation at hand. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The cloaked figure smirked underneath its hood, speaking in a feminine voice. "I'm simply a person who's looking for help and I believe I've found my man. Though this game is simply too evil to leave alone."

"Wait!" The figure and Heathcliff looked down in response to Kirito's outburst. "Is that true?! Are you really Kayaba Akihiko?!"

Heathcliff sighed before bowing his head, giving a sort of half-smile. "Yes. I am the creator of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko."

The whole stadium went silent…and then angry cries rang out.

"You bastard!"

"How dare you act as if you're just some player!"

"What are you going to do about my friends who died?!"

"I'll kill you! Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

Asuna stared at the leader of her guild in shock at the revelation that the person they've been trying to work to defeat turned out to be the person who they trusted the most.

The mysterious woman's smirk widened before she looked at Heathcliff. "It seems your subjects have now begun screaming for your head. How the mighty have fallen."

Heathcliff's face returned to its usual neutral look as he tried to move but failed. The figure waved their finger in a mocking manner.

"And don't even try to use the system. This game is now mine and as soon as I kill you, everyone will be free. However…" The person turned to look at Kirito. "I have other business to take care of."

Kirito looked up at the person as she crouched down bringing her hand to his face. She smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, but the dimension I am from is in trouble. You may hate me later, but I have no choice."

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What you mean 'dimension I am from?'"

The woman simply ignored his question and proceeded to chant something Kirito couldn't make out. He looked around to see strange cryptic writing surround him.

"What the? What's going on? What are you doing?!"

Asuna struggled as she try to pry herself off the floor. "Stop! What are you doing to him?!"

The woman soon stopped and panted, sweat dripping from her head. "It is done. The gates will now open."

Suddenly, a large portal open up behind Kirito as two long bluish-gray arms reached out and grabbed the boy before pulling him in the portal while he screamed.

"Kirito-kun, no!" Asuna, somehow managed to get off the ground ran towards the portal, but it was too late. The portal closed as soon as Kirito went through. Asuna stared blankly into space before turning to glare at the woman. "What did you do him!?"

The woman remained calmed despite the girl's fierce glare. "I simply transported him to my dimension. It needs a hero and Kirito was the best choice."

Asuna looked confused at that. "What are you talking about? What do you mean your _dimension_? Answer me! Who are you?!"

The woman simply chuckled. "Heh, that's something you don't need to know." She turned her back on Asuna and glared at Heathcliff. "_Now_…to take care of my other piece of business. Time to pay for your crimes, _Kayaba_."

She made a sword appear, as she slowly approached Heathcliff, who kept his stoic look, showing no fear.

This wasn't one of his predicted outcomes. It seemed his goal was going to be realized sooner than later. Wryly, he gave a half smile.

All those thoughts came to an end, once the blade pierced his chest and a message sounded through the air that the game had been cleared.

Kayaba's world and life had come to an end.

* * *

In a large forest area surrounded by trees in another dimension, a lone dog faced glob called a Dogoo, roamed the land in search of food. The dog like glob sniffed everywhere and turned every rock, but came up unlucky every time.

GROWL!

The stomach of the creature voiced its displeasure. The Dogoo knew it needed to find some food and fast. The Dogoo continued its travels before hearing the rustling of grass. It looked up on top of a hill but that proved to be its undoing as a small boulder rolled down the hill crushed the poor thing.

"Gah…what happened?" A voice said from top of the hill. On top of a small pile lay a black haired boy with black clothing and two swords strapped to his back.

Groaning as he sat up, the boy looked around the area, his eyes widening.

"This isn't…Collina." Kirito crossed his arms. "I don't think I'm still even in Aincrad. I've never been to this dungeon. Hmm…"

He made a movement with his finger to open up the menu, only for nothing to come up.

"Huh, where's the menu?"

Kirito cupped his chin. "This is too strange."

With a grunt, he stood up and proceeded to brush himself off. Now standing up, he looked around around his surroundings more carefully, and was taken aback as the sunlight nearly blinded him.

"Just…where am I?" Suddenly, it all came back to him as he grabbed his head in pain. "Urgh...! I…I remember! That woman…she did something and I felt myself be grabbed by two arms! She said something about this being…her dimension."

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before sighing._ 'So I guess this isn't Aincrad anymore. Heck, I don't think this is even my world anymore. But what is this place?'_

He sighed once again before crossing his arms. "Well, not going to find out anything standing around." With that, he jumped and slid down the hill onto lower ground. "I should first try and find out where I am. Damn, where's a guide when you need one?"

He suddenly felt his left arm vibrate as he looked down to see a weird looking bracelet on there. Kirito raised an eyebrow as he held the thing up to his face. "I don't remember equipping this…or bracelets being able to shake."

Curious, he gave the accessory a little tap. The motion cause the device to shake before a holograpic screen appeared in the air, catching him off guard. "Huh?!"

The screen looked like a menu to a RPG. There was one big screen and, below it, a few small spheres listing other options such as Equipment, Skills, and Options. In front of him was a status screen showing a portrait of himself along with a level, how much experience it would take before he leveled up, stats, and something called a guard gauge.

Kirito looked amazed at the info. _'Wow, this isn't much different from Sword Art Online.' _His eyes narrowed at a certain part of the menu. "Wait… why am I level five? I'm pretty sure I was level ninety-six. Not only that, but what is this guard gauge?"

Suddenly, the mail option begun to light up getting the confused teen's attention. With a tap of his fingers he selected it for a message to pop up in front of him. Under the sender's name was simply a '?'

_Kirito_

_Hello, this is the woman who sent you here. Hahaha, I guess that's not the best way to introduce myself. I'm sorry I brought you to this world without your consent, taking you away from your friends. You would be right to hate me, but I made the best out of the few choices that I had. I saved your friends and your world, all that I ask is that you try to do the same for this world, Gameindustri. It's in great peril, but I'm afraid I can't explain much right now. Though I will tell you a few things._

_First, you may notice you have dropped down a significant number of levels. This is due to a strange interference in the spell. However, I hope you are able to level up and regain your strength. You have kept your money and battle instincts along with skills from SAO, though. You also kept your equipment, but it's been reverted down to level one equipment. It's power will increase as you level up. Gameindustri treats life like it is a video game, so levels are very important. When you come across your first battle, the bracelet will trigger a tutorial for you._

_Second, I need you to go to Planeptune and meet the Oracle named Histoire. She will be expecting you; however, you're in a forest about three miles from Planeptune. You may not be able to make it today, but that is alright. Third, the last thing I can tell you is that your body is alright in your world, I just combined your conscious and avatar together. I am currently working on a way to send you back once you help save this world. Once again, I am sorry, but I have no choice and I will understand if you choose to hate me._

_Thank you_

Kirito read the message over again before giving a heavy sigh. "What the hell did I get myself into?" He moved through several other options of the menu before coming to Map. "Now to find out exactly where this Planeptune is…"

He usually wasn't one to simply follow what some stranger said, but he had no choice at the moment considering he was in a world he knew nothing about. As he clicked the option, a large hologram appeared in front of his face. Kirito studied the map as cities, dungeons, and other important geographical locations filled the map. A map key appeared on the side of the diagram showing the boy what everything stood for.

"Hmmm." Kirito cupped his chin. '_So apparently that black dot is me and I'm in Giga Forest. That pink dot is Planeptune, where I need to go to.' _ Kirito grumbled. "That woman wasn't kidding. It's going to be a long walk, though luckily, I landed near the entrance of this dungeon."

After taking note of a nearby town and closing the map, he gave himself a few stretches before smiling. "Well, not going to achieve anything standing here. Might as well get a move on."

With that, the Black Swordsman begun to make his way out of the forest.

* * *

Back in Kirito's world in a hospital room, two eyes opened to reveal a pair of hazel irises. Shee looked around the dark room in a trance-like manner as a gentle hand came out in front of her face grasping at the air.

'_I'm...back…'_

The person in the bed sat up and placed their hands on the helmet that had been their captor for two years. With a slight heave of her weak arms, the person removed it to reveal long chestnut colored hair. She looked around the room to get a better look to see flowers and a small name tag on it saying "Get Well Asuna!"

Asuna let out a small sigh. She was home. After fighting for her life in a game for two years, she was finally back home. However as soon as that thought hit her, another memory had come rushing in like a bull.

"Kirito…Kirito!"

Asuna took the covers off of her and tried to get out of the bed only to collapse on the floor in a heap. But the pain she had felt was insignificant to the pain of not knowing where the boy she had feelings for was.

She could remember that woman chanting something and two arms grabbing Kirito and pulling him into some portal. The woman then killed Com…

No. _Kayaba_ was killed by that woman.

She then addressed everyone, saying they were now free from this hell, and the woman whispered some words to her but she couldn't remember what they were.

Dammit! She didn't have time to think of that now! Asuna stood up, using the IV pole to help herself. She had to see if the boy she loved was alright.

…Wherever he was…

* * *

Back in Gameindustri, the Black Swordsman had decided to stay in an inn at a village about four kilometers from Planeptune. He would make the rest of the way tomorrow. Since he could feel exhaustion and pain in this world, he had to be careful.

The innkeeper smiled brightly at the boy in front of her. "Thank you for your pay! We hope you enjoy your time here at Hollow Inns!"

Kirito thanked her and took his key. Taking a quick look around the cabin-like inn, he began to walk down one of the hallways towards his room thinking about his experiences of this world so far.

From what he could tell Gameinudstri, truly lived up to it's name. It was like he was in a video game. He leveled up, had a guard bar which was like a health bar, and the way it handled payment and quests were similar to SAO.

It was like being in Sword Art Online all over again. Was this why that woman chose him?

No, there were plenty of players to choose from in SAO. So why him?

Kirito scratched his head in frustration. The more he thought about that, the bigger of a headache he received in response. He had no idea where to even begin how ridiculous this was. And the monsters here looked very idiotic in his opinion.

Still, he was earning decent XP off of them. He had managed to reach level seven before reaching the village, so he couldn't complain too much.

The swordsman stopped his thoughts as he stood in front of his rented room. Quickly entering, he was impressed by what he saw. Two beds, a flat screen TV attached to the wall, a bathroom and sink that seemed to be in top-notch condition, and a sofa on the side. The place looked like something that a 4 star hotel room would have.

"Very nice." Kirito fell onto the closest bed and let a tired sigh out. He sat up, took his boots and jacket off, and placed them to the side. He then opened up his menu and proceeded to scroll to the inventory screen to check what he had.

'_Tch, nothing but synthesis materials and those recovery items that woman left me. None of my previous items carried over besides some __my equipment__ and extra clothes, and what do I need the clothes for?' _He turned the menu off. Without any items available, he really couldn't do anything. Laying fully on the bed, he begin to enjoy himself before beginning to smell a foul odor.

"Damn, what stinks?" Kirito looked around before it hit him. Quickly giving himself a quick sniff, he pulled back instantly. He laughed nervously. "Heh, I'm not in Sword Art Online anymore. I have to bathe and stay clean. Problem is…I have no other clothes to put on…."

Kirito blinked before snorting. _'I guess Ashley was right, that having an extra pair of the same clothes does help.'_ Kicking his feet over the bed, he made his other pair of clothes appear through the menu and walked to the shower.

* * *

The next morning, Kirito was on his way out of the inn and back on the dirt road. Tall trees surrounded the narrow area. Holding out the virtual map out in front of him, if he kept up his current pace, he would reach Planeptune in a couple of hours. Not only that, but he could see a giant building off in the distance, something telling him that was the city he was looking for.

'_Alright!'_ Kirito clenched his fist, a determined expression on his face after closing his map. _'I'm not too far off. The quicker I find this Histoire and find out what I need to do, the quicker I can get back home.'_

"Help…!"

"Eh?" Kirito turned around and begin to look for the voice. _'Strange…I thought I heard someone cry for help.' _Kirito scanned the area once again before giving up. _ 'Must have been my imagination.'_

Shrugging, he went back on his way before hearing a small scream. He stopped, looking around for the source, as the voice begin to grow louder.

"Look out below!"

"WhaOOF!"

Kirito had only a small moment to look up before a young girl landed on top of him knocking him onto his back as he fell to the ground. "What the?!" Dazed, he could still feel something on top of him as he turned his head only for it to only for his face to plant into something soft. "Eh?"

He placed both hands on the softness and clenched it.

"What is this?"

Unfortunately for him, the young girl had recovered from the big fall and felt something on her chest. Looking down, she saw exactly what was there and responded the way most girls in an anime would.

"EEP!"

"Arrgh!"

With a quick knee to the sack before proceeding to give the poor boy a quick stomp to the chest after getting up.

Blushing, the girl glared daggers at the downed swordsman who didn't know which area on his body hurt more . "P-Pervert!"

Kirito let out a pained groan in response and gave the girl a tired glare. "You fell on me…and it wasn't my intention for my face to land in your breasts."

The perverted and hormone driven side of him didn't exactly mind, but if he told her that. Kirito shivered at the thought.

The girl began to realize what the boy meant and let out a sheepish laugh. "Oh…sorry about that." She walked over to Kirito offering him a hand. "My name's Red! Nice to meet ya."

Kirito cautiously took the hand as the young girl helped him. As he proceeded to get rid of the soreness in his chest and lower region, he got a good look of the girl and couldn't help but blush a little at her cuteness.

She seemed about two years younger than him, but it was hard to tell with her big bust. Her eyes were grey, her dark red hair had many bangs covering her face and the rest of it was in the shape of an "R" on the left side of her head. Two white stripes ran across the the top of her hair. Her clothing was Chinese compared to Kirito's own clothing. Her top was dark grey and black with gold lining and ruffles and was tied up like a corset. There were also two unattached sleeves with a cherry blossom pattern at the bottom. Her lower region consisted of a skirt with four petal shapes similar to her sleeves and black and red shoes. In spite of all her flashy clothing, what really caught Kirito's attention the most was the golden dragon wrapped around the young girl. It seemed to be breathing and moving confusing the boy. The creature looked dazed, however, most likely from the painful fall.

The girl tilted her head in a confused manner, over Kirito's long silence. "So what's your name?"

Kirito stopped gazing at the girl and smiled a little. "My name's Kirito."

Red put her finger to her chin thinking it over. "Kirito, huh?" She grinned. "That's a weird name!"

Kirito deadpanned at her. _'Says the person whose name is a color. Seriously, who names their child Red?'_

In two other dimensions, a pair of black haired boys wearing red baseball caps sneezed. A yellow mouse stared at them worryingly.

Kirito sighed before the question hit him. "So Red, why did you just fall out of the sky like that?"

Red tilted her head before answering. "I was practicing free-running."

Kirito looked at her indecorously. "_Seriously_? Here of all places? You know how tall these trees are?!"

"Hmmm, about thirty feet."

Kirito stared at the girl, dumbfounded. _'S-She's awfully calm for someone who just fell thirty feet out of the air…"_

Red gave Kirito a bright smile. "So what are you doing out here Kirito?"

Kirito snapped out of his thoughts and crossed his arms. "I'm on my way to Planeptune. I need to meet someone."

Red's expression grew curious. "Oh? Who do you need to meet?"

Kirito smiled teasingly. "Sorry, but it's classified. Can't tell you."

Red begun to pout. "Aw man…"

Kirito begin to chuckle a little. Despite the fact, she caused him immense pain in the groin, she didn't seem to be too bad of a kid.

He suddenly remembered the time and gazed towards Red. "Hey Red, are you sure you're alright?"

Red looked at him, confused. "Sure, why?"

Kirito walked ahead of her and pointed his thumb in the direction of Planeptune. "I need to get to Planeptune as soon as possible. So I need to go now." Kirito smiled and patted Red on the head. "It was nice meeting you Red, and sorry about that incident."

He gave the red-headed girl a small wave and begun to walk forward.

"Wait!"

Kirito flinched as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and something soft hit the lower back. He turned around to see Red giving him a smile.

"Hey Kirito! Let me join your party!"

Kirito gave the girl a puzzled stare. "Uh…why?"

Red jumped back and gave him a grin. "Because, partying with you, I think I might be able to reach my lifelong goal!"

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Red pointed to the sky, hearts forming in her eyes. "To have a harem full of wifeys!"

Kirito stared.

He stared some more.

He stared even more before finally giving his intelligent response.

"…What?"

Red looked a little annoyed. "I said, my goal is to have a harem full of wifeys!"

"…What?"

"Kirito!"

Kirito snapped out of his stupor and blushed. "I-I know what you said, but that's something you just don't say with a straight face like that!"

Red shrugged. "I don't see the problem with it."

Kirito's eye begun to twitch. He was sure of one thing right now.

This girl has never heard of the word common sense.

The swordsman regained his composure and coughed. "Okay, how do you think I will be able to help you obtain wifeys anyway?"

Red pointed at him, smirking. "You have the harem aura!"

Kirito deadpanned. "The what aura?"

"I said you have the harem aura! That skill gives you a 99 attraction to all members of the opposite sex." Red took on a proud pose. "I must admit you almost attracted me. But I have no interest in boys anyway so your efforts were for naught."

Kirito just stared tiredly as Red continuing talking. _'…What in God's name is this girl talking about? Harem Aura? What kind of ridiculous skill is that?!'_

"So in other words, I can use your harem aura to my advantage." Red pointed at Kirito once again. "You simply attract the girls and I woo them into becoming my wifeys."

"So in other words, you want me to be your bait." Kirito let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. I have business to take care of. So excuse me."

Kirito was about to turn to leave, but Red grabbed his arm. She gave him a pleading look. "No! I really want to party with you Kirito! Please?"

Kirito felt a headache coming. "No, Red. It's too dangerous." He looked to the side. _'After what happened to them…I can't stand people getting hurt because of me.'_

Red pouted before getting in a battle stance. "But I'm super strong! I can hold my own in combat! Hiyah!"

Kirito was about to refuse once again, but wasn't prepared for what Red had coming next.

Her eyes turned watery, her lip began to quiver, and she spoke in a cute voice. "You don't want me in your party…?"

Kirito had faced this enemy before. His sister Suguha had used it on him several times in the past. It was an enemy which was nearly impossible to defeat.

_The Puppy-Dog eyes._

Kirito flinched. He had to stand his ground! He could not lose to this enemy once again.

He would resist!

"…sniff."

…Dammit.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"Red…you've asked me that ten times in the span of two minutes. There is no way we can get to Planeptune in that short amount of time. Understand?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Kirito turned to glare at the red haired girl only for his look to soften at the girl's innocent expression. He turned around and proceeded to mentally beat himself up over his decision to party up with Redl.

Though she had proven to be a capable combatant against several monsters they had encounter on the forest road. It didn't change the fact Red had the patience of six year old.

To be blunt, Kirito was getting annoyed and wanted to simply jump off a cliff.

"Um, Kirito?"

Kirito felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked to see Red pointing in front of them. Taking a look, he noticed several horsebirds glaring at them.

Kirito sighed, drawing his blades as Red pulled a kendama out…of nowhere. The swordsman looked at the red headed girl. "Take out the two on the left, and I'll get the three on the right."

Red gave a nod and charged towards the horse with wings. With a small cry, she smashed her hammer into the side of one of them, sending it colliding with another. The two creatures cried out as they were forced away from the other members.

Their friends were about to give chase when Kirito appeared right in front of them, swords at the ready. Taking advantage of their surprise, he slashed down with Elucidator on the one right in front of him. The creature let out a painful cry as a blue gauge above it went down to half.

As Kirito backed away, one horsebird rammed into his right side. Grunting, he took a peak up to see the blue gauge above his head go down by a little.

This was the guard gauge, a battle feature of the bracelet.. In the message Kirito received from the mysterious woman, there was a tutorial that fully explained to him what the guard gauge was exactly. It was a form of holographic armor would take the damage for you. Through his battles on Gamindustri, he would still feel the impact of the blow on a much smaller scale, but it would not harm you as the armor swallow the blow. However, the armor had it limits which were represented by the gauge. Once the Kirito's gauge hit zero once, his armor would disappear and he would take all the damage and suffer the wounds.

"Ragh!"

Kirito did a quick two slash combo on one horsebird. The creature cried as its guard gauge was quickly reduced to zero and it began to flash red. Quickly adjusting his stance, Kirito thrust both blades into the monster's side.

"NEIGH!"

The creature let out one last painful cry before disappearing in a cluster of data. This was something that confused Kirito.

This world felt…real. The hits he took, the food he ate, the things he felt…were all real. So why did a monster explode into data?

He had a lot of questions for this Historie person when he finally reached Planeptune.

But for now…

"Hmph!" Kirito held both blades out to the side to block two charging attacks from the remaining two horsebirds. In his hearing range, he could hear another pain-filled cry from another horsebird as Red destroyed it.

He had to take care of business first.

* * *

In a large futuristic city, a young teenage brunette walked the streets, holding a pink phone out in front of her. Her large blue coat hung loosely on her shoulders, covering all but the front of her black outfit underneath. She let out a sigh as she leaned against a wall, kicking her blue boots against the ground. Her green calm eyes focused on the cellphone as she idled, apparently waiting for something.

"Tch, 'Wait,' Histoire said... 'It'll only be a second,' she said." The girl grumbled as she put away her phone and crossed her arms. "I was all ready to head out yesterday. This person we're waiting for better be good and worth the wait."

The girl closed her eyes, chuckling to herself. "Heh, I'm starting to sound like Nep…" Her expression turned downcast the moment the word Nep left her mouth. "Dammit. I should've gone with her…"

"Iffy!"

The girl turned to look towards her side to see a pink haired girl running towards her with her hand held out. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and reflected her cheery nature. She wore a tan-white wool top with matching unattached sleeves. Her lower body was covered by a short red plaid skirt and below them were fuzzy boots that matched her top. Her other accessories consisted of a hip purse with a giant C on it and a black collar with a heart symbol.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of the brunette panting. The brunette smiled, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Deep breaths Compa. What's got you running?"

The girl now named Compa looked up with a bright smile. "The person Histy's been waiting for is at the Basilicom! She wants us both to be there as soon as possible!"

The brunette's green eyes widened and she took off, leaving the other girl behind. "Finally…!"

"Hey! Iffy, wait up!"

* * *

The Basilicom, an area reminiscent of a church where was people gathered to give their thanks to the CPUs. Of course considering the recent drought in shares not many came to give thanks. Especially in Planeptune…

Kirito stood in front of in front of the altar with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he stared at the being in front of him.

Now Kirito had seen some strange things in his life, believe it or not.

For starters, yesterday he was grabbed by some hands and thrown into a new dimension thanks to some strange woman.

There were many of other times, but none of this compared to what he was seeing right now.

"So do you understand the situation so far, Kirito?."

A fairy like being sitting on a floating book was talking to him.

…Kirito was starting to wonder if he had hit his head too hard in his duel with Heathcliff.

"Um excuse me, but are you listening Kirito?"

Kirito snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled lightly. "Y-Yeah! Sorry Histoire, but this whole thing is way too much to take in at once."

The blonde fairy named Histoire frowned. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we don't have much time."

Kirito sighed, walked over to one of the benches, and sat down. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to process the information.

From what he could tell, all nations were ruled by a CPU, the goddess of that nation. There were four nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Planeptune, Lastation, and Lowee each also had a CPU Candidate, the CPU's sister. They were to become the CPU if anything happened to the current CPU.

Each CPU had an assistant called an Oracle. Historie was Planeptune's Oracle, but she said that wasn't important right now.

A goddesses' power came from something called shares, which were the people's faith in a CPU. Each nation had a even amount of shares which gave each goddess a fair amount of power.

Or that's how things were…

A few years ago, an organization called ASIC showed up. They claimed to follow the goddess named Arifore. Histoire had grown concerned, but the CPUs didn't pay it much mind and so they ignore ASIX. However, the organization began to grow in power as they gave out things like cheats or hacks to the games the nations sold. It wasn't long before they began to grow their own shares and the nations' shares begin to drop. ASIC was also beginning to grow hostile towards the guild who had begun to investigate them.

That was only the start of things.

In an effort to stop ASIC's growth, the CPUs and the Planeptune's CPU Candidate investigated their actions, leading them to Gameindustri's Graveyard despite Historie's concerns. They went there hoping to solve things peacefully with ASIC's leaders. However, the next day they never came back. The day soon turned into a week and the nations began to grow concerned. They soon sent a scouting team to find out what had happened.

Three days later, only one member of the scouting team had come back and he was gravely injured. Not only that, but he had dire news. The CPUs and the Candidate had been captured and ASIC wasn't done. They possessed the faith of more than half of Gameindustri's population. Even with the CPU's allies words, Historie knew they couldn't do anything if everyone followed ASIC. Not only this, but the fear of Arifore rising still bugged her. For years the nations tried to keep the shares high as possible and find a way to save the goddesses, but it never seemed to be enough.

Kirito looked up at Histoire who was looking at him with a concern expression.

Histoire thought that was the purpose for which Cales brought him to his dimension: To help save the goddesses and rescue Gamindustri.

Kirito let out a heavy sigh leaning back onto the bench.

"This sounds like a plot to a RPG or shounen manga. What makes Caleus think I have what it takes to help you all?"

Historie tilted her head. "I don't know actually…you don't look like anything special…"

"Gee…thanks. I appreciate the confidence."

"I-I mean! You're probably very strong if one of the original goddesses asked for your help!" Histoire rubbed her forehead sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just that…I was expecting something _more_."

Kirito chuckled. "I guess a sixteen year old boy decked out in black clothing and wielding two swords isn't what one would expect as a possible savior."

"Yeah, it really is surprising."

"So, anything else to tell me?"

Histoire cupped her chin. "Actually, Caleus told me just to explain the current situation to you and she'll touch bases with you as soon as she can."

"Caleus is a mysterious person, isn't she?"

"Actually, Caleus is one of the original goddesses. Planeptune's own, in fact. I'm quite surprised she's still alive."

Kirito raised an eyebrow at that. "Original Goddess? Still alive? What do you mean?"

Historie was about to answer before the doors to the Basilicom slammed open and two girls ran in. They both ran right in front of Histoire, completely ignoring the raven-haired boy to the right.

"Histoire! You said the person who's going to help us arrived right?" The pink haired girl to the left put her arms out in front of her.

Histoire had to float away to give herself some room. "Yes, in fact he's right over there, sitting on the benches."

Both girls turned to see Kirito on one of the benches waving casually to them. Both girls stared at the boy before turning back to Historie.

The brunette frowned at the floating Oracle. "No time for jokes, Historie! We have to get to Gameindusti Graveyard today!"

Historie shook her head. "I'm not joking, IF! He's the one that Caleus sent!"

The one now named IF eyes widened as she looked at the boy. "She sent him?! He looks younger than me and a hero you'd seem in some manga!"

Kirito's eye begun to twitch in annoyance. He wasn't a big fan of being looked down upon. "Hey. Don't tell me that's how you greet people you don't even know."

IF just gave Kirito a look. "Hey, I'm just being honest. I mean, this is surprising. We had to wait two days for you and this is what I see? Kind of disappointing.

Kirito glared. "You think I asked for this? It wasn't on my schedule to be part of this mission. It's not like I want to be here."

IF returned the glare in full. "So why did you join?"

"Because, I was literally kidnapped by a goddess and I have no way home until I help you." Kirito pointed his finger at the girl, his grey eyes showing pure annoyance. "Listen, I didn't choose this. Let's get that straight. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to help you, nothing more, nothing less, and if I was summoned for that reason. It must mean you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. Whether you want to admit it or not."

The two glared daggers at one another as Histoire and Compa looked on worried. The last thing they needed right now was a fight.

IF scoffed and looked away as the pink haired girl walked in front of Kirito and bowed curtly. "Hello! My name is Compa and I'm nurse in training. Nice to meet you Mister Kirito!"

Kirito, calming down, smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you too, though just call me Kirito. I take it you're the healer of this party?"

Compa grabbed his hand, shaking it cheerfully. "Yes! I'll heal all your bruises with my mad nursing skills!".

Kirito chuckled. This was a nice girl.

"Targets…acquired! I've found my first two wifeys!"

The three girls of the room looked around for the voice while Kirito gulped and begin to panic.

'_I thought I told Red to stay outside! How'd she get in!?'_

Before he could think any further, a red blur came from under one of the benches and knocked the black-haired swordsman over before it stopped in front of the two human girls.

"Guh!"

"M-Mister Kirito!"

"What the hell?"

"Ah, they seem like perfect wifeys!" Both girls looked to see a red-haired young girl grinning up at them.

IF quirked one of her eyebrows. "W-Wifeys? Yo Kirito, you know who this is?"

Kirito picked himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's my partner. Her name's Red."

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to see Histoire with a serious look on her face. "If introductions are all in place, then let us get to business."

Everyone nodded as Histoire looked towards IF. "IF, I know Kirito isn't what you expected but do you think you can manage?

IF snorted. "Don't have much of a choice do I? As long as he can pull his own weight, I'll tolerate him."

Kirito sighed, annoyed. "I'm not weak. I can hold my own."

Histore sighed. _'These two are going to be trouble.' _ She crossed her arms. "Do you have the Sharicte?"

IF gave a nod, reaching into her coat. "Yes, right here." She pulled out what looked like a small crystal and held it in front of Histoire.

Kirito looked confused at the small crystal. "Um, what's a Sharicite?"

Histoire made the crystal float in front of her as she looked towards the boy. "A sharicite is a crystal stored with the faith for a CPU. It is used in emergency situations to restore a CPU's power."

"Then why did you guys wait so long before forming one?"

This time IF answered. "Because shares have been so low because of ASIC. This small thing took three years to create and it just has enough power."

Kirito's eyes widened in shock. _'Three years to create that little thing?' _It seemed things were worse than he thought.

Histoire smiled. "Yes. This amount of power should be sufficient. We should be able to save the CPUs with this."

Compa clasped her hands together in joy. "That's great! We can save Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge and the other CPUs!"

IF clenched her fist. _'Wait for me Nep! I'm coming!'_

Kirito looked at the two girls and noticed how determined they appeared. _'They must have close connections with the CPUs.'_

IF glanced at Kirito before turning back to Histoire. "So I take it Kirito and Red are joining us on our mission?

Histoire nodded. "Well, I wasn't expecting Red, but yes. It's not that I doubt you or Compa's abilities, but I feel more comfortable with sending you two there with some extra help."

IF grumbled. "If it wasn't for these two, we could have saved them by now. Every day we waste is a day they suffer."

Compa placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright Iffy, but after today Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge will be back home."

IF nodded before looking at Kirito and Red. "Just don't hold us back you two."

Kirito smirked. "Trust me, I don't plan to. Though I would like to know one thing…"

"And that is?"

"What the hell are we doing?"

Everyone besides Red and Kirito sweatdropped. IF and Compa looked towards Historie, who chuckled nervously.

"I guess I forgot to tell them the mission…"

IF facepalmed while Compa sighed. The brunette turned towards the two, her expression serious.

"Our mission is simple, but dangerous. We travel to Gameindustri Graveyard, and rescue the CPUs."

* * *

**Beta'd by Nanaya88 and Victory3114 along with several changes from The Fool's Journey. Each of them has written a spectacular SAO fic, so if you enjoy SAO check it out.**

**Done. My god never thought I'd be doing another Hyperdimension Neptunia fic again, but things happen. And with my current SAO craze, this seemed to be too good in my opinion.**

**So how'd you enjoy it? This is actually the first fic I've edited by myself since taking on a new writing style, so please excuse any bad grammar mistakes and list them in the reviews if you wish or if anything confuses you.**

**This chapter was actually going to be longer, but cut it off.**

**Now to say a few things about the fic:**

**Yes I bought in Red from the first Neptunia game. I just like her too much. She could not be the only girl from the other Neptunia games to make an appearance but that's up in the air.**

**This is somewhat AU. In other words, Kirito's feelings for Asuna aren't very strong. He likes her like that, but the harem in the Neptunia universe will have a chance.**

**There will be a some changes to give the MK2 storyline a darker feel. It'll still be upbeat and comedy a good number of the time, but this is Kirito who just got out of a death game. Not Conquest type of dark which was digusting, but still dark at times.**

**I will be making a few changes to several characters personalities, but nothing too major. More of Kirito's influence, like making Nepgear more independent and Noire less of a tsun.**

**Also some people might wonder why Kirito would keep his old equipment when he could buy new ones. It's namely because Kirito wants to keep something to remind him of Aincrad. What his purpose of fighting is for: to get home.**

**The harem consists of all the Makers (Human party members) but Red, The CPU candidates except Rom and Ram, and MAYBE the CPUs. Whether it's a harem ending or just one pairing with harem antics I do not know. Though I plan on just one girl really. However expect many harem antics *insert evil laugh here*.**

**While Kirito is not in his dimension, it will still play a part.**

**That's all for right now. So Review, check out the SAO forum Nexus if you're a fan of Sword Art Online, and peace out and be safe.**

**Liexi.**


	2. Gamindustri Graveyard: Rescuing the CPUs

Irritation.

Kirito had never felt that emotion more right now than he ever had in the rest of his life.

As he walked out the Basilicom with Red, one could feel the anger radiate off his body. Red had even kept her distance in fear of getting yelled at.

Kirito gritted his teeth. That IF girl really got on his nerves in there.

Here he was, snatched from his friends and his family and forced on some journey and this girl is going to talk down on him. Like he's just some kid swinging swords.

Annoying...

Kirito took a deep breath to calm himself down, before feeling tugging sensation on his left sleeve. Looking down, he saw Red looking concerned

Kirito sighed, running a hand through his hair. His head hurt slightly, and his knuckles stood out as they clutched his head.. "Could be better. IF really rubbed me the wrong way back there."

Red tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Kirito grunted, sitting down on a nearby bench. "I don't like being looked down upon. Especially..."

His thoughts traveled to his world. How was everyone? How was his family taking the fact he had yet to wake up? He looked up at the sky, realizing how much he missed his home currently. "...in a situation like this, getting snatched from my world and being forced along on this stupid journey."

First, he was forced to fight in a death game, now he's trapped in this world. What did he do to deserve this?

Red frowned. "So you're saying you don't like this world?"

Kirito sighed tiredly. "It's not that I don't like it, Red. It's just..." Kirito stared hard at the ground, kicking it with one foot. "... I was taken away from my home. Everyone and everything I knew…"

Red pursed her lips, making a small humming sound. "Mmm, well if you were sent here it must mean you're destined for something great, Kirito."

"That doesn't make everything better Red. What would you do if you were taken away from your home forcibly?"

"Well, I wouldn't know since I left home willingly and I'm glad I did so…"

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at what Red just said. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"A-Anyway…! Kirito, since we're party members!" Red forced a smile. "Tell me a bit about yourself!"

Kirito's eyes narrowed a bit. _'She's changing the subject.' _Making a mental to ask Red later, he slowly relaxed. "Well, I come from Kawagoe City in a country named Japan."

Red titled her head. "Country? What's a country?"

"You guys don't have countries here?" Seeing the red haired girl shake her head, he crossed his arms. "Well, they're part of the continents which are like your nations except not on one giant land. Most are separated across the sea."

"Ah! So, what was your life like?" Red asked trying to get Kirito's mind off of the current topic.

It worked as Kirito calmed down and smiled a little. "I'm a gamer to put it simple. Back in our world, we had virtual reality games and I was a big fan of them. I'm also a good programmer and have been working with computers since I was eight."

"So you were a techno geek?"

Kirito sweatdropped at the blunt statement. "I guess…?"

Red clapped her hands together and grinned. "So you must have lots of online friends' right? Any of them female?"

"Actually, I'm a loner. I grew distant from everybody else when I got into computers."

Red eyes widened. "Huh? Why? You're a nice person, Kirito!"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Red. Sorry."

He was prepared to reject the energetic girl once again, thinking she would try and pry…

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Kirito looked up, surprised at Red, whose expression was calm. She sighed, petting her dragon. "Everyone has something about their past they don't want to share."

"_Especially me…"_

Kirito stood up and placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "Red? Are you alright?"

Red shrugged his hand off and smiled, but her smile seemed a bit forced. "O-Of course! Hey, why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Growing concern but knowing Red wouldn't say anything about it, Kirito simply nodded back as the two walked towards a nearby restaurant.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?"

Near the exit of Planeptune, the other two girls of the party sat on a bench near a large white building. IF opened her cellphone to check the time before closing it with a loud _SNAP! _

"Those two...! Where do they get off being late?"

Compa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Iffy, relax. They're new to this city, so they may have gotten lost."

IF clicked her teeth while crossing her arms.

Compa couldn't help but sigh at her friend. Usually, IF was far from impatient and rude as she'd been with Kirito and Red. However, IF hasn't been the same since the CPUs capture. In fact, IF constantly felt it was _her_ fault.

What if she was there?

Would they have gotten captured?

Compa thought so. No matter how strong IF was, if someone could defeat all the CPUs and a Candidate at the same time, it was someone out of their league.

However, she couldn't tell this to IF. The brunette would snap at her, and the last thing Compa wanted to do is fight with her friend. All she could do was make sure IF didn't go over the edge.

She wouldn't know what she'd do if she lost best friend…

"Compa! Hey Compa!"

"Huh?!" The nurse in training snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look into IF's green eyes. The coat wearing girl raised an eyebrow.

"You looked like you were worrying about something. What's up?"

Compa raised her hands up, shaking them. "Nothing's wrong Iffy!"

IF smirked, a smug look on her face. "Compa, we've been friends for a long time. You're like a open book to me. I can tell when something's up, so either tell me what is or I'm going to keep annoying you until you do."

Compa sighed. Leave it too Iffy to be able to read her. The nurse smiled wryly. "I've been worried about you Iffy."

"Huh?"

"Iffy. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been impatient, taking on more pressure than usual, and then the way you treated Kirito earlier. Don't you think you need to relax?

IF let out a long deep sigh. "Compa, I know I haven't been myself lately. I'm sorry I've been worrying you. But… I can't just rest until I save Nep, Gear, and the other CPUs."

"Do you still blame yourself IF? Because-."

"Because there's a chance I wouldn't have changed a damn thing right?" IF interrupted. Compa flinched at the monotone voice IF used. "How are we supposed to know that, Compa? What _if _I could have changed something? I can't stop thinking about that… it haunts me."

"I doubt you would have changed anything, IF."

IF and Compa turned around to see Kirito standing there along with Red. Kirito continued.

"Think about it IF. The CPUs were defeated, the leaders of your nations. While we don't know how many people faced them, it's not too difficult to think you wouldn't have made a difference."

IF shot up from the bench and stomped right up to Kirito's face, a furious glare on her face. "And you think you can judge my abilities like that? What gives you that right?"

"I'm simply trying to be honest. I don't think you would have made a difference if you were there. To be blunt, you may have lost your life."

IF was about to retort before feeling someone grab ahold of her sleeve. She turned to see Compa shaking her head.

"Iffy, this is what I'm talking about…"

IF's eyes widen slightly before she closed them and took a deep breath. She turned around before speaking in a calmer voice.

"It's about time you two showed up. We can leave as soon as possible now, unless you want to go over the mission."

Kirito shook his head. "No, I remember what we went over and I made sure Red did as well. We're transporting onto the first floor of the dungeon, and trying to reach the second floor quickly but quietly as possible."

IF nodded. "Correct. The monsters there are dangerous, so we have to be careful. Do you remember the formation?"

"You and me in the front, Red in the middle, and Compa in the back."

IF smirked. "You're smarter than you appear. I'm impressed."

Kirito rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we just get this done?"

'_The sooner we do this, the quicker I can go home…'_

IF frowned. "Sure, we just have to go into that building over there so they can transport us to Gameindustri Graveyard."

Kirito gaped. "W-Wait, you can transport to dungeons?"

"Not just dungeons Kirito." Compa smiled brightly. "You can transport to other cities and towns too!"

Kirito's face grew dark. "Red… did you know this…?"

"U-Uh yeah…." Red could feel the dark intent rolling off the boy in front of her.

"And you didn't tell me… _why?_" Kirito rounded on her.

"Um..." Red shifted nervously. "I forgot…"

"…You know I'm going to get you back for this right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

Deep in Gameindustri Graveyard, a lone red Dolphin chased after it's prey: a Pixelvader. The larger monster closed in on the smaller one and was about to open up it's jaw…

"Ragh!"

Before a large axe came down on it, killing the creature as it disappeared into code. The Pixelvader scampered into a small hole and looked back at what had just happened. The axe slowly came up as the Pixelvader's eyes fell onto weapon's wielder.

"Gah! So bored!"

A glowing neon-blue armored giant.

The giant roared, punching the ground causing a small earthquake. "Damn it! Why did I have to draw the smallest straw?! He slammed his axe into a wall of debris causing it to the come roaring down.

"**CFW Judge, what have I said about destroying the land here?" **

The giant turned around as a dark orb rose up from the ground. He let out a growl.

"But I'm so bored, Lady Arifore! There's nothing to kill here except weak ass monsters! The only thing else I can do is watch after these CPU bitches!"

The voice coming from the orb let out an annoyed sigh. "**If it wasn't for your combat effectiveness, I would have CFW Magic destroy you for being an annoying piece of junk. We need to keep an eye on those CPUs, as if they get free, it will spell doom for our plans."**

"I don't see what the point is. They haven't done a thing for three years. What's going to change that now?"

"**Are you talking back to me?"**

Judge flinched as the orb seemed to grow darker and the Graveyard begin to shake a little. The voice spoke in a much darker tone.

"**What have I said about questioning my decisions? Do you want to suffer the same fate as these CPUs?"**

"N-No Lady Arifore…!"

"**Then I suggest you shut the hell up and follow my-wait, ****I feel a presence." **

Judge looked around. "Where, Lady Arifore?"

"**On one of the lower floors, and I can tell it's multiple people. However, one of them feels different."**

Judge placed his axe in his hand. "Finally, some fun!"

"**No Judge. Stay here and watch the CPUs. Let the monsters take care of them or at the very least, ****weaken them."**

"Aw, but I…"

"**CFW Judge… what did I just get through saying…?"**

"I mean! Yes, Lady Arifore!"

"**Good…" **And with that, the orb sank into the ground, leaving the CFW giant by itself.

* * *

The sky was a dark crimson color and the air had a murderous intent in it. Those were the first things Kirito noticed as he and the rest of the group step foot onto Gamindustri Graveyard.

'_This place… really lives up to it's name.' _

Kirito had been to many places around Aincrad and several of them had an unnerving aura. However, none of them had the type of chilling effect this place did. It kind of spooked him a bit.

"Wow, this place is awesome! It's like a graveyard and a junkyard put together!"

Red's cheerful voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the young girl grinning as she looked out in front of her. He looked to also see IF messing with her phone and Compa shivering in fear.

Kirito sighed. _'And this is the team that's going to save the CPUs? Well, Gamindustri is screwed.'_

IF must have heard him sigh, because she put away her phone and glared at him. "Could you stop being so negative? It's bad for our morale you know."

Kirito's eye twitched. This girl was really pissing him off…

IF walked past him, and in front of the group before she turned back to face them. "Alright, we need to be careful on our way to the second floor. The monsters here are tough, so we need to avoid as many fights as possible.

Red gave a small salute. "Right!"

Compa gulped. "O-Okay Iffy…"

IF smiled calmly at her friend. "Everything's going to be alright, Compa. If things get bad, just stay behind us. Alright?"

Compa smiled and nodded. IF was about to turn and start walking before feeling a tug on her collar.

"What the?" She turned back to see Kirito staring at her. "What is it now Kirito?"

Kirito stay silent as he handed her a small gray device. IF looked down at it for her eyes to grow puzzled.

"An eject button?" She looked up to see Kirito handing Compa and Red the same device. "Yo Kirito. You do know Historie plans to teleport us out right?"

"I know." Kirito pointed at the device. "That's in case things go wrong."

Compa tilted her head. "What do you mean Kirito?"

"If things go bad, I want you three to get outta of here using those. Leave me by myself, I can't have you three getting killed."

IF felt something in her snap. Who did this boy think he is?! She held out the device getting in Kirito's face once again. "Hey! Who do you think we are?! I can handle myse-."

"No!"

Everyone jumped the moment Kirito yelled. For as little as time they've been together and the arguments they've had, he has not once yelled despite being yelled at.

"Could you for once do as I say?!" Kirito roared before calming down. "If things get risky, get out of here."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can hold my own!"

"All I'm trying do is making sure you don't get killed!"

"I don't need you telling me how to be safe kid! I'm no damsel in distress!"

"Will you stop calling me kid?! My name is Kirito! Ki-ri-to!"

Compa and Red sweatdropped at the two's bickering.

'_They're like an old married couple…'_

"GRR!"

IF and Kirito stopped their arguing and started to look around along with Red and Compa.

Compa gulped. "Please tell me that was someone's stomach?"

IF grunted, pulling out her Qatar's out of her sleeves. "I don't think so Compa…"

Soon more ferocious growls filled the area as the other three pulled out their weapons. Kirito flinched at Compa's weapon of choice…

A giant syringe with a pink substance in it.

Kirito shook a little in fear. _'Is that thing really a weapon?!' _He made a mental note to stay away from Compa when she was using that thing.

"We got wolves!"

And as soon as IF said that, a pack of twelve wolves showed up in Kirito's vision. However, they seem different from many wolves he had seen in books or in Aincrad. Their fur was a dark crimson, their eyes held more hate than those of a regular wolf, and finally, its front two limbs were mechanical.

Kirito gripped his blades tightly, as the air in the graveyard seemed to grow more chilling. Three wolves began to circle the group, looking at what seemed to be their prey.

"_I've never seen these types of creatures before…"_

Kirito tilted his eyes a bit to look at IF. "What do you mean?"

But before the brunette could answer, one of the wolves broke off and charged towards her. IF, however, had expected it and dodged under its lunge before she gave the creature a quick kick to the side, knocking it back.

Two other wolves lunged at the group, a mad look in their eyes. Red smashed her kendama into the side of one of them, sending it flying into a friend. Compa held her syringe out in front of her and pushed down on the plunger top.

"Hyaa!"

A multitude of pink bullets collided with the front of the monster, sending it flying as well. Kirito's eye began to twitch; what kind of weapon was that?

Quickly regaining his focus, Kirito looked in front of him to see three wolves approaching him. He dodged the one on the left by leaning to the side as its claws ripped some of his coat before guarding against the other two's bites with his swords. The monsters growled as they gnawed on the blades before Kirito, roaring, lifted one and slammed it down forcibly. The wolf yelped in pain as it withered. Catching another wolf in the corner of his eye, he swung the other blade into the creature, making the two wolves roll to the side.

"Um, someone please help me!"

Kirito turned to see Compa dodging from side to side as the wolves began to close in on her. Not only that, but her guard gauge was dropping and approaching the red. Clicking his teeth, he dashed to the pinkette's position.

Compa grew more and more nervous as she backed up, trying to give herself some space. The wolves, however, were relentless. They clawed and bit at the girl, creating cuts on her clothing and scratching away at her skin her skin.

"Gahh!"

Compa gasped as she tripped and fell. She looked up to see a wolf coming down on her. Her eyes went wide, knowing her guard gauge would be depleted with one bite and she'd be easy pickings.

"RAGH!"

Two blades slammed into the wolf, depleting its guard gauge, sending it flying towards Red. Red, seeing the creature head towards her, pulled back her kendama before slamming down on it with an impressive amount of strength causing it to disappear into a cluster of pixels.

Compa sat there shocked before feeling someone grab onto her arm and trying to pull her up.

"Get up Compa! This is no time to be playing around!"

Compa looked up to see IF with a panicked expression on her face. Compa turn her vision back to in front of her to see Kirito in his fighting stance as the wolves growled at him.

"Compa."

The pink haired nurse in training jumped. "Y-Yes Kirito!"

Kirito turned his head a little to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah! Thanks to you!"

Kirito nodded before turning his full attention on the wolves. There were about eight left, and only he had a guard gauge above fifty percent. The monsters here were much stronger than he thought. He grimaced, holding his blades out.

'_Well, at least things can't get much worse…'_

As soon as that thought went through his mind, a high pitched sound filled the area. Humans and monster alike on the battlefield cringed as the sound pierced their ears.

IF begin to groan in pain, covering her ears. "W-What the hell is that?!"

Kirito looked around before catching a sight that made his eyes widen. "You got to be kidding me."

It was a Red Dolphin.

Kirito felt his sanity slowly begin to crumble even further. _'Just what the hell is wrong with this world?!' _

IF clicked her teeth in frustration. "Dammit! I was hoping we could avoid one of those!"

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "They're dangerous?"

"Of course! They're in the Dangerous category. We're way too underleveled to fight that thing!"

Red began to shiver in excitement. "Wow! It looks so strong!"

Compa gulped. "What should we do Iffy?"

IF tried to formulate a plan in her head, but the Dolphin had enough waiting around. Letting loose one more high pitched cry, it charged towards the groups.

While the party manage to leap away in time, the wolves were less fortunate and were sent flying like bowling pins before disappearing into data.

'_One hit kills?!'_

Kirito then noticed one wolf still alive, but dazed. The Dolphin also noticed the target it had not killed and charged, jaw opened. The wolf wasn't able to even look up before being swallowed in the mouth of the Dolphin.

Kirito's hands shook as he gripped his swords. _'That thing just annihilated them!' _

Slowly, the Dolphin turned around, laying its sights onto Kirito and the others. IF gritted her teeth, trying to evaluate their odds.

"Damn, I don't know if we can run! We're going to have to fight!"

Kirito growled. "Damn it!"

The Dolphin begin to spin before launching itself towards the group as they jumped out of the way. However, the Dolphin was already expecting this. It quickly turned direction, still spinning, before colliding with its nearest target.

"Kyaa!"

Compa.

IF gasped, watching her friend get sent painfully to the ground. "Compa!"

The nurse in training tried to get up, but a pain in her chest prevented her. She looked up to see her guard gauge completely emptied.

The Dolphin was about continue the assault before it felt something slam into it's side. Annoyed, it turned to see Kirito glaring at it.

"Hah!" Kirito slammed his dark blade into the side once again. However, despite all his strength, the level gap between the two was too high for him to do any real damage. The Dolphin tried to slap its tail into Kirito, but the boy jumped over it.

"Kirito, come on we have to get away!"

Kirito snarled, turning to look at IF. "I'm buying you all some time! Get Compa and get to the upper floor! I'll keep it distracted!"

"Are you-."

"Don't argue with me IF! Get to the upper floor now! I'll catch up!"

IF stood there in shock, before nodding and running towards the downed nurse along with Red. "Come on, Compa! We have to get out of here!"

Compa groaned in pain as she was helped up by the two other girls. The Dolphin noticed the three and was about to interfere before the blades once again collided with its side.

"I'm your opponent!" Kirito jumped back before thrusting both blades into it. The Dolphin took its eyes off the three girls and turned to glare at the boy in front of it.

Kirito smirked a little, as he pointed Dark Repulsor towards the monster. "Got your attention now didn't I?"

The monster swung its tail as Kirito ducked under it. He charged, holding his black blade out before slicing across the side of the Dolphin.

The creature let out a small cry of pain. Kirito looked at its bar before grimacing.

'_Only 10 percent lost?!'_

The Dolphin roared in anger as a pink sphere formed in it's mouth. Kirito jaw dropped in shock.

"You have got to be kidding m-."

The Dolphin fired a concentrated pink laser towards the swordsman. Kirito jumped in the air to dodge it, but the Dolphin launched itself in a torpedo like manner towards him. Kirito held his blades up to block.

"Guh!"

Only to be knocked backwards onto the ground. He gasped in pain as his back slammed hard onto the ground, before looking up at the Dolphin forming yet another laser.

'_Damn it!' _Kirito quickly picked himself up before the beam managed to collide. However, the blast made him lose his footing as he saw the Dolphin once again charging towards him.

The boy gripped his swords, aiming to block once more. The Dolphin collided with his blades as Kirito put as much strength as possible into his guard.

All was futile as he was sent flying back into debris behind him. He smashed into a broken TV, the glass cutting his skin as he snarled in pain. Slightly dazed, he looked to see the Dolphin once again charging its beam.

'_Damn it… this thing is too strong.' _ He struggled to get up, his guard gauge all the way to zero, as the beam grew brighter and brighter. _'No matter what I do, it's useless. I can barely do any damage to it! I need power! Somehow, I need more power!'_

The Dolphin was about to fire off the beam, until it saw Kirito begin to glow blue. His eyes begin to glow gold.

"Power! I need more **POWER!" **

Kirito's yell caused a blast to knock the Dolphin back before he roared charging towards the creature and swords at the ready. The monster stayed still in fear as the blades glowed blue. Kirito snarled before lunging at the creature.

What happen next was a series of fast movements too quick for the normal human eye to follow. Dust kicked up and the cries of a monster could be heard inside.

Soon the dust clear to reveal Kirito, standing there dumbfounded. He brought his hands to his face, staring at them.

"W-What did I just do…?" He grabbed his head in frustration. _'What was that light? I just felt a rush and everything went bright.'_

His thoughts were then interrupted by a ringing sound. He grinned, the sound of leveling up never got old. He pulled up his screen, knowing he must have went up a few levels.

"What?! I only went up three levels?!"

Sure enough, he simply jumped from level eight to level eleven. His teeth grinded in anger. "I just fought a high leveled monster! What do you mean I only went up a few levels? I should have gained five at the very least!"

As if reading his thoughts, the screen changed to reveal the creature he had just fought. His jaw dropped in disbelief

'_That thing was only level twenty?! What the hell!?' _

* * *

IF paced across the red ground, before looking back at the entrance to the second floor.

'_Dammit! Still no sign of him…'_

The second floor was no different from the first floor. It still looked like an electronic graveyard with the eerie features. The girls had found a safe little area with no monsters nearby to allow Compa to heal herself and give themselves a breather.

Said nurse in training was sitting down leaning against some debris along with Red, silently praying for their fourth party member.

"Gah!" Red stood up. "I'm going to go back and look for him! I can't sit here useless!"

IF shook her head. "No, we need to stay here. We're tired as it is ourselves."

"But Kirito's still back there!" Red argued. "No matter how strong he is, he can't take one those things by himself!"

IF wanted to say something reassuring, but couldn't come up with anything. No matter how naturally skilled Kirito was, levels matter a lot in Gamindustri. Considering Kirito level was eight before coming here, and the Dolphins have a level minimum of twenty…

'_Dammit! I should have listened when they said bring more soldiers!' _She was too foolish and wrapped up in her own goals that she might have just gotten an ally killed.

Compa seeing the turmoil her friend was going through gave a warm smile. "Iffy, I'm sure Kirito will be alright. He's probably just trying to find the way up."

IF nodded as Red crossed her arms and turned around. Compa frowned, as the atmosphere got tense. Wanting to ease it up, she turned towards Red.

"Red. Why are you partying with Kirito?"

It seemed Compa's plan had worked as the mood seemed to lighten up.

Red, snapping out of her depression, grinned. "Because he has the harem aura, and I'm trying to build a harem full of wifeys!"

"Harem… aura?" IF repeated, looking at the girl with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah! A skill that gives you 99 attraction from all members of the opposite sex!"

Compa tilted her head. "And what do you need to get this harem aura?"

Red faced turned completely serious. "Swag."

"What?"

"Swag!" Red grinned widely, throwing her arms out in exaggeration. "You must have high level swag to achieve it!"

IF deadpanned even further. "That sounds completely ridiculous…"

Red grinned slyly, rubbing her chin. "That sounds like something a tsundere would say."

"T-Tsundere!?"

Compa put a finger to her chin. "Hmm, Iffy does come off as a tsundere at times."

"Don't tell me you're buying into this nonsense Compa…" IF muttered dryly. Then again, considering how gullible Compa could be at times, it really wasn't surprising.

"What? What about it doesn't make any sense, Iffy?"

"Oh I don't know. The ridiculous skill name, its prerequisite, or this girl's goal." IF rolled her eyes. "I'm honestly trying to figure out which one is more insane."

Red grin widened. "Tsundere~"

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"

"What are you yelling about, IF?"

The three girls turned to see Kirito approaching them, a confused expression on his face.

Compa smiled happily, standing up. "Kirito! You're alright!"

Kirito nodded, smiling. "I said I'd be alright, didn't I?"

IF took a breath of relief. "You really had us worried, you know? Those Dolphins are no joke."

"Yeah, I can vouch for that." Kirito grimaced, rubbing his chest. "My ribs are going to be stinging for weeks."

Compa eyes begin to shine as she held her hands up. "Then would you allow me to treat your injuries Kirito? I could do an awesome job!"

Kirito was about to respond, but stopped as he noticed an expression on IF's face.

"_Don't say yes…" _were the unspoken words.

"Um… no thank you, Compa."

The pink haired girl pouted while Kirito laughed nervously.

'_Why do I feel like I just dodged a bullet…?'_

Red grinned. "So did you beat the Dolphin?"

Kirito nodded, stretching some of his bones. "Yep! It was a pretty tough fight too!"

IF gasped, her eyes wide in surprise. "I thought you just escape! How the hell did you beat a Dolphin?"

Kirito shrugged. "Luck, I guess." He wasn't really lying, as he was lucky he got that power.

IF gave him an annoyed look. "One does not simply get lucky when fighting Dolphins…"

"Then I must be a unique case."

IF face twitched as Kirito gave her a small smile.

"Tsundere~" Red playfully swooned.

"Oh, cut that out won't you!"

Red giggled to herself at the blushing glare IF was giving her. Kirito looked confused at the situation.

"What's this about a tsundere?"

Compa was about to explain before IF put her hand over her mouth. "It's nothing! You're alright aren't you? Then let's get a move on!"

"Actually..." Kirito scratched the back of his head. " I could use a little break."

"Ugh, fine. We'll take a five minute break then we need to go." IF pulled her collar up. "I don't want to spend much longer here."

Kirito nodded. He'd be happy to get out of here as well, but if they got into another fight in his current state, they'd be at a serious disadvantage. Sitting down on a nearby rock, he pulled out a bottle of water and took a swig.

"But seriously, what was this about tsunderes?"

"I SAID FORGET IT!"

* * *

The deeper someone went into Gamindustri Graveyard, the darker the air felt. That was no different on the second floor as the party began to reach the center.

Everyone gasped as they were forced to come to a stop. Compa actually fell to her knees as the air seemed to be marked with a dangerous malice.

Kirito grunted. "Damn, what the hell is this? The air just feels evil."

"You noticed it too huh?" IF couged. "This is why guild members avoid Gamindustri Graveyard. The air here makes it hard to breath. Our scout said you'll get used to it soon enough, however."

Soon enough, everyone felt their strength return eventually. Kirito offered his hand to a down Compa, who accepted it.

"Thank you Kirito." Kirito gave her a nod, before joining up the front with IF.

Red moaned, as she swayed. "Can we stop for another break?"

Both Kirito and IF answered her. "No."

"Aw man…"

IF turned back to look at her. "We're approaching the area they said they found the CPUs."

Compa smiled at Red. "You hear that, Red? We're almost done with the mission!"

Red forced up a grin, but was too tired to say anything else.

Kirito pinched his eyebrows. _'All that energy at the beginning, only for it to fizz out at the end. Figures.'_

He then felt his feet kick something. "Hm?" Looking down, he saw a small device.

"Hello, what's this?" He picked it up to see it was a handheld, with a big screen in the middle. Turning it around, he saw a giant N on the back.

"Never seen a game like this."

"Like what Kirito?"

Kirito turned to see Compa look at him curiously. He held out the device in front of her. "Ever seen a handheld like this before Compa?"

Compa looked at it for a few seconds, before her eyes widen and she snatched it out of Kirito's hands. "T-This is Nep-Nep's N-Gear!"

Kirito raised an eyebrow before he was pushed aside by IF, who stopped in front of Compa, eyes filled with hope.

"Are you certain, Compa?!"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, it even has the old cake stains that Nep-Nep got on it!"

"Um, excuse me."

Both girls turned to see Kirito, arms crossed. "Who exactly is Nep-Nep?"

They were about to answer before they heard a scream. Kirito whipped around to see Red ahead of them and sitting on the ground.

He quickly ran over to her, looking worried. "Red, what's wrong?!"

Red silently pointed her shaking finger towards in front of her. Kirito's eyes followed before they also widened. "What the hell…"

There was a purple haired woman in a purple and black bodysuit, wrapped in wires. Next to her, was a younger girl with pink hair and a white bodysuit, also wrapped in wires. Both looked seriously injured, but were alive.

Kirito took a step back. _'Just what the hell happen to them?'_

"Nep-Nep! Ge-Ge!"

Both IF and Compa ran past their two shocked party members, and stared up at the two ladies wrapped in wires.

"Nep-Nep, please wake up!"

"C'mon Nep! You're stronger than this!"

The purple haired one opened her eyes slightly. "Iffy…? Compa…?" She fell unconscious again.

IF gritted her teeth before grabbing the wires only to draw her hands back as a spark of electricity ran through her hands. "OW!"

Kirito sighed, looking at the girl's singed hands . "It's pretty obvious those wires are something you shouldn't touch, IF." Getting a growl in response, he continued. "I take it, those are two of the CPUs?"

Compa nodded at the boy, before looking back at the two women. "Yeah! This is Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge! But where are the others?"

Kirito pointed a thumb behind him. "Over there, and they're in no better shape."

As he said, both Planeptune residents look the direction and saw three other women in wires. One was white haired, the other had blue hair, and finally one was green haired. Each of them moaned in pain, their damaged armor chipping slightly.

Kirito stared back at the women, his fist clenching in anger. "Whoever did this has one sick mind."

"Hey Iffy." Red called, getting the brunette's attention. "Isn't it about time we use the Sharicite?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" IF looked towards Compa. "Compa, get the Sharicite now, so we can get everyone out of here!"

"_**I take it everything has been alright…?"**_

Everyone jumped at the mysterious voice. IF regained her composure, growling. "Way to be late Historie!"

"_**I-I-I am terribly sorry! Several things came up that needed my attention, and I had trouble getting a stable connection!"**_

"Wouldn't you make sure to take care of those things before you start a mission to rescue your leaders?" Kirito asked dryly. This whole mission had been one crazy roller coaster ride. Quite frankly, it was starting to annoy him.

"_**I-I guess so…"**_

IF facepalmed while Compa laughed nervously and fumbled around in her purse. "Now I know I put this somewhere…"

IF stared at Compa with a tired look. "Please don't tell me you forgot it…"

"Of course I didn't!" Compa glared at her friend. "I just have a lot of stuff in my purse!"

Kirito pinched the bridge of his nose. "And the serious mood was killed in an instant…"

Red placed her hands behind her head. "Eh, I'm not a big fan of serious moments in the plot anyway. Hate that stuff."

"Well, just find it so we ca-." IF stopped as she heard the sound of air being cut.

Kirito raised an eyebrow at her, before also noticing the sound. Turning slightly to his right, he caught the glimpse of an sharp object.

"Get down!"

Kirito grabbed Red as IF grabbed Compa falling to the ground much to their suprise.

"What the-?"

"Iffy, what are you-?"

_Woosh!_

They narrowly ducked under a large axe that went flying over them, kicking up dust. Kirito's eyes looked at the weapon in shock as they all stood up.

'_That thing would have killed us if we were a second slower!' _

"Damn! I missed! Well, no matter it's just a bunch of bitches!"

The voice was loud and very boisterous. Everyone looked up as the dust cleared to see a large giant neon blue robot.

"Cool! It's a giant robot!" Red admired. "I wonder if it comes equip with giant laser beams!"

Kirito hit the girl on the top of the head, as she grabbed the top of it in pain.

"Ow!"

"Can you stop with the remarks?!"

IF shook her head at the two, before clicking her teeth. "Damn… I was _really _hoping we could avoid one of them!"

Kirito turned to look at IF. "Them?"

IF nodded gravely, crossing her arms. "One of the CFWs of ASIC. From what scouts have told us, the neon blue giant is-."

"Hey bitch!"

IF jumped as the giant robot pointed at her. "The only one who introduces me is _me! _Got it bitch!?"

IF said nothing, but slowly nodded. The giant raised its axe into the sky.

"I am the strongest of the CFWs, loyal to our goddess, Arifore! I am CFW Judge! Respect me bitchies!"

The intro was quite ridiculous, to say the least...

Kirito sweatdropped. _'What's up with the dramatic intro and the constant need to say bitch?"_

"Move!" IF yelled.

Everyone jumped out of the way when the axe came crashing down once more, separating them from the CPUs as they were pushed back. Kirito gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground, before letting go of Red.

'_Damn it! This guy's too strong for even all of us…' _He drew his blades looking towards his party. "Everyone, listen up. This is what we're going to do."

Each of them, even IF, nodded. Kirito took a deep breath before looking at Compa. "Compa, rescue the CPUs while me, IF, and Red keep this guy busy. Do it as fast as possible. This guy is too strong for even all four of us."

Compa looked unsure, looking between IF and Kirito. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can't beat this guy. We need to do what we need to do and get out of here."

IF pulled out her qatars, getting in her stance. "Do what he says Compa and hurry."

The nurse in training gave a nod before running back towards the CPUs.

Kirito looked towards IF. "Okay can you answer something? Why is Judge just standing there while we talk strategy?"

"It's a common rule for the villains not to attack heroes when they are talking." IF shrugged nonchalantly. "They're supposed to wait there until you're ready."

Kirito didn't get a single thing, but nodded. He learned to just go with the insanity now and not question it.

Red pulled out what appeared to be giant red yo-yos. "So… what's the formation?"

Kirito begin to charge towards Judge. "I'll lead the charge! You two wait for opportunities! Stay alive!"

"Roger!"

"Understood!"

"Well, it seems you bitches finally grew a pair of pants." Judge lifted his axe in the air. "Let's see what you got! Graaa!"

He smashed his axe towards the ground, aiming to split the group. Kirito sidestepped, towards the right as Red and IF spun towards the left. Kirito regained his footing, speeding towards the CFW.

"Kirito! Behind you!"

"Huh?" Kirito looked behind him to see the axe dragging against the ground towards him. _'Shit!' _He rolled to the side avoiding the axe, but dust was kicked into his eyes.

'_Dammit! I can't see!' _He begin to try and rub the it out of his eyes, not noticing Judge pull up his axe and was about to strike him down.

"You're mine!"

"Yah!"

A red yo-yo smashed into the back of the robot making him lose his balance and slammed the axe into debris some distance away from Kirito. Kirito quickly took the chance and begin to run to the side.

Judge turned behind him to see Red sticking out her tongue. He clenched his fist. "You… little bitch!"

Red ducked under the axe as it went soaring over her. Grinning, she made her yo-yos disappear and summoned a large throwing disk.

Kirito raised an eyebrow. _'Who the hell gave her those …?' _

Red let out a small battle cry, throwing it towards Judge with high velocity. The large CFW begin to laugh.

"You think that little thing is going to-OW!" The disk forced his head to snap back as he grabbed his head. "You little brat! That actually freaking hurt!"

"Hah!"

Judge then felt two slashes in his back, followed by two stabs. "Tch! What the hell?!"

He turned back to see Kirito and IF jumping back. He growled, steam blowing through some of the vents in his armor. "Damn it you two!"

He slammed his axe down once again, making everyone lose their balance from the small earthquake. IF yelped as she fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw Judge's axe held high.

"Die already!"

* * *

As the battle continued, Compa went through her purse faster than she has ever done in her life in search for the sharicite. She knew she didn't have much time as her friends couldn't hold off Judge for much longer.

'_Oh no! Where is it?! Please tell me I didn't forget it!' _

"_**Compa, you don't have much time! Everyone else can only hold CFW Judge for so long…!"**_

"I know Historie! I just need to…here it is!"

Compa grinned as she pulled out the small purple crystal. "Alright, time to wake up everybody!"

The sharicite glowed as it floated from Compa's hands. It then shined brightly before bursting into a burst of rainbow colored light. Compa was forced to close her eyes, as the light fell over the CPUs.

She uncovered her eyes and looked at the CPUs, hoping they would stir awake.

Not a single one of them did.

The pink haired girl fell to her knees, looking defeated. "No… this can't be…" Tears fell from her eyes. "Three years' worth of shares were put into that crystal… and it still wasn't enough?"

What could they do now? Three years. Three years' worth blood, sweat and tears just went down the drain.

Could they start back up and this time work for more years? No, they wouldn't last. Compa felt herself about to break. All those hopes and dreams were useless…

"Mmmm…"

"Huh?!" Compa's head snapped up as she looked towards the sound of the voice. "Ge-Ge…?"

The pink haired CPU Candidate opened her bright blue eyes slighty as the wires around her begin to recede. She begin to fall to the ground before Compa caught her. She looked towards the girl. "Compa…?"

Compa begin to cry slightly. "I'm so glad you're awake…Nepgear…"

Nepgear eyes widened. Rarely, did Compa ever call someone by their name unless asked to. She must have been extremely worried…

Suddenly, another thought hit her like a truck. She turned to see an older CPU trapped in wires.

"Neptune!" Nepgear shot up and began pulling at the wires in a desperate attempt to free the woman from captive ignoring the pain the wires sent.

Compa grabbed ahold of her from behind. "Ge-Ge, calm down! We can't save Nep-Nep or any the CPUs right now!"

"B-But my sister…!"

"Ge-Ge, you need to…"

"KYAA!"

Both girls stopped what they were doing as they heard the scream echo throughout the area.

"That was Iffy!" Compa gasped, before running towards the battle.

Nepgear looked at her sister one last time, before pink mechanical wings formed behind her. "I promise Neptune. I'll be back." And with that, she followed after the nurse.

* * *

"That was close…"

Kirito panted as he looked back at where the axe had implanted itself into the ground. A second later…

He looked towards IF, who was gasping for air at the near death experience.

… and IF would have been killed.

"Are you alright, IF?"

IF looked up at him as he was lying on top of her. Finally, she noticed the position they were in and blushed.

"G-Get off of me!" IF pushed the boy off of her, face red as a tomato. "And thanks… I owe you."

Kirito rubbed the back of his head. "Meh, don't worry about it." He got up, picking up his swords. "You can still fight?"

"Of course." IF reassured, picking herself up off the ground. "Something like that won't keep me down."

Kirito grinned, before turning his attention back on the fight. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Red managing to hold her own against Judge. Her fast movements kept the CFW off balance.

He crouched, ready to take off at a moment's notice. _'Come on Red… just give me a window!'_

Red grunted, jumping to avoid the axe. She pulled out her kendama, and swung towards Judge, slamming it against his armor.

"Guh!" Judge gave himself some space looking towards the young girl. "I have to give it to you bitchies. You've given me more trouble than it's worth. However…"

With speed the three didn't think he possessed, he knocked Red aside into debris with a strong backhand.

"Red!"

"I've been holding back from the very beginning!"

Kirito ran towards red-haired girl to see her sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed and guard gauge completely at zero. He picked up her head, checking her pulse before sighing in relief. _'She's alive. Just knocked out and in need of medical attention.'_

IF came up from behind him as he gave her a look. "She's alive, but she's going to need some help."

The brunette nodded before they both turned to see CFW Judge roaring in laughter.

"Oh, that bitch went flying like a baseball. That was funny!"

Kirito scowled at the robot. _'That piece of junk…!'_

"Kirito! Iffy!"

The two turned to see Compa approach them along with one of the girls who were tied up following after her.

IF's face brighten up in joy. "Gear! You're awake!"

"Yes, it's nice to see you IF." Nepgear smiled before frowning. "Though my sister and the other CPUs are…"

Kirito turned to look at Compa. "What happen to them Compa?"

Compa looked down. "The sharcite was only enough to wake up Ge-Ge. The others didn't even stir…!"

"Damn! Well, can you check up on Red here? She's injured."

Compa gasped, finally noticing the down the injured girl and was at her side in an instant.

Kirito stood up, looking at Nepgear. "Nepgear, can you help us defeat Judge? Or are you too injured?"

Nepgear came forward, looking unsure. "Um, I think so… maybe."

"I don't need a maybe. I need a yes or a no, Nepgear."

"Hey!" IF grabbed Kirito's arm, glaring at him. "She just woke up from capture! Go easy on her!"

Kirito pointed one of his swords at Judge. "I doubt the situation calls for us to go easy. I'm not trying to be an ass, but we can't get out of here unless Judge is dealt with…"

IF was about to retort, but Nepgear stopped her. The CPU candidate smiled calmly. "Don't worry Iffy, I can do this."

IF looked between her and Kirito. The black haired boy nodded. "I'll back her up. Trust me, I wouldn't usually do this, but we need the firepower to at least daze him."

"But still…!"

"IF."

IF flinched slightly as Kirito's eyes turned intense and he clenched his swords. "Trust me. I won't let a party member die, not while I'm alive!"

IF exhaled a deep breath. "Okay, but I'm following after you. Alright?"

Both Nepgear and Kirito nodded as they turned towards CFW Judge, who was beginning to tremble in excitement.

"Oh this is too good! I have the chance fight a CPU Candidate now!? Today must be my birthday or something!"

The three ignored Judge's yells and charged towards him with Nepgear leading the pack, a gunblade in her hands. Kirito readied his swords as he sped up along with IF to keep up with the fast CPU Candidate.

"Nepgear! Go in there and take a role similar to a tank. Keep his attention on you and attack when given the chance. Me and IF will attack when the opportunity comes up."

"Roger!"

Nepgear roared as she jumped high into the air and swung her blade towards the giant robot. Judge held up his arm to block as sparks flew between the steel colliding. Nepgear drew back and floated in the air, before pointing the barrel of her sword at Judge and pulling a small trigger. Fragmentation bullets collided against Judge, pushing him back slightly.

"Grah, annoying little bitch!" He swung his axe vertically but Nepgear flipped over it. He then felt several slashes and stabs into his side. He looked down to see Kirito and IF taking quick hits on his armor. Before he could react, he felt bullets hit against him once again.

Compa stared at the fight along with a regaining conscious Red. "They're beating him…!"

"No, they're not." Red groaned before pointing at a bar floating above Judge. "Look at his guard gauge. Look how much he's lost."

Compa raised an eyebrow before taking a look at the guard gauge of Judge. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Only three percent was lost.

"Enough is **ENOUGH!" **Judge bellowed.

A large roar pushed everyone back and caused Nepgear to lose her balance. Judge, taking advantage, grabbed ahold of the CPU Candidate and started to squeeze the life out of her.

The CFW snarled in annoyance. "And here I was thinking you bitchies could actually hurt me. Your hits are softer than a Doogoos. I'm so bored of this; I'll kill you all right now!" He squeezed Nepgear harder, her screams of pain filled the air as her guard gauge plummeted.

"Let her go dammit!"

Judge looked down to his left to see IF glaring up at him, weapons at the ready. "Are you'll do what?"

IF vision turned red as she shivered in rage. "I'll turn you into a piece of scrap metal…"

Judge laughed loudly, his armor clanking. "Fine! You want her so bad…" He pulled the arm holding Nepgear back. "Here you go!"

The CFW threw the CPU Candiate at high speeds right towards IF, who gasped as she held her arms out to catch the Candidate, but was sent flying back into junk by the pure power.

"Kyaa!"

She moaned and tried to regain her bearings before looking at Nepgear and gave her a few shakes. "Hey! Gear, are you alright?!"

"Die bitchies!"

IF looked up to see Judge swinging down at them. She tried to move, but noticed her coat was caught under some debris. Knowing she wouldn't be able to move away in time, she closed her eyes awaiting the final blow.

'_I'm sorry Nep...!'_

"IF! Nepgear!"

IF's eyes opened up to see Kirito appear in front of her. He held his blades up as if to block the attack. IF looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane!? That thing will crush you!"

"But if I don't at least do something, you two will be killed!" Kirito tighten his stance. "I said I'd never let a party member die, and I meant it!"

The axe came down at a fast rate, making Kirito sweat. _'Dammit… I don't know if I can stop that thing! He's too damn strong! But if I can't then IF and Nepgear will die!'_

He braced for impact as the axe closed in.

'_Caleus… if you really want me to succeed… to save this world then please, give me power! I don't know what destroyed that Dolphin, but I know you had something to do with it. I need power! I need that power again!' _

"DIE!"

"Kirito!"

The axe collided as dust exploded from where Kirito stood. IF was forced to cover her eyes as she feared the worst. _'Dammit don't tell me! He's really…!'_

Compa held Red close to help cover her from the dust, also using her arm to cover her eyes. _'Please, don't be dead Kirito!'_

"Tch… what the hell is this?"

"Wha?" IF looked towards where Kirito was standing to see a bright blue light in the dust. The dust cleared to show a shocking sight.

Kirito was standing there, holding the axe up with both of his swords. A blue aura coated him.

IF's eyes widened. "K-Kirito…?"

Kirito slowly turned back to her, showing his golden eyes, before giving her a nod. It took a few seconds, but IF took the hint and proceeded to pick Nepgear up and run off towards a dumbfounded Compa.

With IF no longer there, Kirito let out a large roar before pushing Judge's axe back. The CFW was caught off balance by the strength as Kirito lunged towards it, swords high.

"What the? Where did you get this power from?!"

Kirito didn't answer before slashing in a X-shaped manner across Judge's chest. The CFW roared in pain.

"Grah!" Judge wasn't prepared for the large amount of power and was thrown back into the debris in a large crash. Kirito landed on the ground, panting as the aura died down.

Compa and IF couldn't believe their eyes as they stared at the black haired boy in shock and amazement. IF instantly took back what she said about him earlier.

Maybe, this guy was the real deal…

Kirito stared up at the giant, exhausted, before he collapsed to the ground.

Compa screamed slightly. "Kirito!"

IF didn't waste anytime reacting, knowing this their chance with Judge dazed. She sprinted towards the downed Kirito before picking him up. "Hey are you alright?!"

Kirito groaned. "Yeah… I'll live. Just get us out of here."

"You heard him, Histoire! Get us out of here now!

"_**Understood!"**_

A light enshrouded the group as IF looked towards Judge, who was struggling to get up. She gave the giant robot a smug look.

"Not bad for a bunch of _bitches, _huh?"

Judge roared. "Damn it! I won't forget this! I'll kill you all next time!"

And with that, the party disappeared. Judge let out a frustrated yell, punching the ground. "Damn it!"

"_**You pathetic piece of junk!"**_

Judge turned to see a dark orb rise from the ground. He shook in fright, bowing down. "L-Lady Arifore! Forgive me, I did not mean to fail y-GRAAAH!"

He had no chance to finish as dark electricity ran throughout his body. He spasm in pain as the orb approached him.

"_**I give you one simple thing to do, and you fail at even that! Not only that, but they took the CPU Candidate! The one with the most potential! If you had simply killed them, instead of playing around then none of this would have happened!"**_

Judge grunted out through the pain. "I… try to stop them, but that boy had that weird power…!"

"_**Yes, that boy's power was indeed strange. But… at the same time, quite familiar. Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye out on this boy. However, if you had simply killed him it wouldn't be a concern. For that, you will suffer CFW Judge…**_

For the rest of the day, Judge's pain filled screams could be heard across the graveyard.

* * *

Back in Planeptune's Basilicom; Kirito, IF, and Compa sat on a bench as Historie floated in front of them. She looked to be pondering something, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know anything about this power you possess Kirito."

Kirito ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure it has something to do with Caleus, but we have no way to contact her…"

"Yes, you are right. She said she get with you when she was ready."

"Well, I guess we really don't have to worry about it too much right now," IF muttered, turning towards Kirito. "It did save our lives."

Kirito looked towards her. "Yeah, but what about possible drawbacks? I've watch enough anime to see where stuff like this goes." _'What the hell did I just say?' _

Compa giggled. "I'm pretty sure you're not going to turn into a monster or anything, Kirito! I don't know much about Caleus, but I don't think she'd give you a power like that."

IF nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Compa's right! Besides, if you turn into a monster, we'll just kill you so you don't hurt anybody."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better!?"

Historie chuckled. "Alright. Alright, that's enough youe three. Now before you three ask, Red and Nepgear are both alright. Red should be up and moving tomorrow, but Nepgear is going to be awhile. She was under capture for three years, so it'll take her time to recover."

Kirito looked down at the ground, feeling guilty. "I probably shouldn't have had her fight…"

"You're still young, Kirito. You're going to make mistakes. Besides..." Historie paused. "In a way, you were right. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She's still alive as well, so no true harm was done."

Kirito nodded before yawning. "Damn, I need to go to the inn. So much traveling today."

Compa also yawned. "Yeah, I'm also sleepy. But I need to go to the hospital and take care of several things."

IF gave her friend a pointed look. "Don't push yourself, Compa."

"Mmm, I should be telling you that Iffy." Compa muttered before smiling at Kirito. "See you later Kirito!"

Kirito lifted up a hand as the pink haired girl left the Basilicom. He soon got up himself and was about to head off.

"Hey, Kirito!"

"Hmm?" Kirito turned around to see IF looking away arms behind her back as if she was ashamed of something. "What's up IF?"

"I wanna… apologize for earlier."

Kirito raised his eyebrows. "Huh? What do you mean?"

IF exhaled, her green eyes meeting his grey ones. "I mean acting like a bitch and talking down on you. I'm just stressed out and I took it out wrongly on you. I'm sorry."

Kirito stared blankly at her before chuckling and patting her on the head.

"Huh?" The brunette looked up confused to see Kirito giving her a small smile.

"It's alright IF. I could have been nicer at times myself. Don't worry about it though; it's all water under the bridge."

IF looked away, but was smiling and had a small red tint on her face. "T-That's good! A-Anyway I need to head out, so later!" She ran past Kirito and out the doors.

"It's good to see you and IF getting along now."

Kirito looked at Historie with a smile. "Hey, we're going to have to get along if we want to save the other CPUs and for me to get home. Besides, she doesn't seem to be a bad person and neither is Compa."

Histoire nodded. "Yes, they just both missed their friends deeply. The fact that they at least saved Nepgear should improve their morale. Though, I wonder if they'll still be upset by the fact Neptune is still captured."

"We'll save her and the others. We have to." Kirito paused, clenching his fists. "Besides, I can't go home until I do. However, I also want to help these girls as well. I know in a way what they're going through, so I want to help them..

Historie eyes widened for a bit, before a large smile found its way to her face. "You… really are a kind person Kirito."

Kirito laughed sheepishly. "Well, let me get out of here before I get even more corny. You said the inn is giving me a free room?"

"Yes. Just tell them that code I sent to your bracelet and they should give you a room for free."

"Alright. See you later."

Histoire watched as the doors to the Basilicom closed behind Kirito. She stared up through the window behind her at the night sky.

"With him around, I think we can finally save Gameindustri. Looks like you still know how to pick them, Caleus."

* * *

**10k again huh? That's becoming a standard for me.**

**So, I'm tired as all hell and I'll keep it short. Know that this chapter never finish it's betaing process so it might not look that good and have mistakes. I'm also concerned IF looks like too much of a hardass. She's been a tough character for me to write at times.**

**Please. Review and tell me what you think and I'll catch ya'll later.**

**Peace out,**

**Liexi**


End file.
